


Your Love Has Lifted Me (Higher and Higher)

by ShoutIntoTheVoid



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Characters are now... lesbians, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, Tenderness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoutIntoTheVoid/pseuds/ShoutIntoTheVoid
Summary: “It’s ok that you’re scared.” Erica finally says, “Because I’m terrified.”When Erica Forman faces homophobic violence at school, it shakes the core group, her family, and her relationship with her lifelong best friend Steph Hyde. Don't worry, though, this is a love story.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Steven Hyde, Jackie Burkhart/Michael Kelso
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	1. God Save the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deartangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartangerine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [by cowardice or courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886767) by [deartangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartangerine/pseuds/deartangerine). 



> "Your Love Has Lifted Me (Higher and Higher)" is a fic that follows the events of deartangerine's "by cowardice or courage," so please please please read that!
> 
> This can stand alone, but works as a sequel as well.

“Forman!” Hyde’s gruff voice echoed against the cinderblock walls of the girl’s locker room. She ran her fingers through the flop of curls on her forehead before cupping her hand around her mouth like a megaphone “Erica are you in here?”

This was so unlike her girlfriend, usually she was already waiting out by the car by the time they all got to it, a silly grin on her face and a glint of mischief in her eye. Hyde tried not to worry too much but the longer the gang stood out by the vista cruiser waiting, the more convinced she was that something was wrong. Maybe she’s got some leftover paranoia from last night’s circle.

Erica’s last period was Phys Ed, and so Hyde thought that maybe she got held up in the locker room. Don was checking the library and Michelle and Fez were waiting by the cruiser in case Erica decided to show up. Hyde was about to give up and head back there, kind of pissed that she’d let herself get so freaked, when she caught something from the corner of her eye. It looked like one of Forman’s red chucks peeking out from behind the shower wall. Walking toward it, Hyde felt fear knot in the back of her throat. When she rounded the corner, she found that attached to the sneaker was, in fact, Erica Forman.

Hyde let out a shaky exhale. The wind wasn’t so much knocked out of her as jerked violently from her lungs. Her chest felt hot. There, on the grimy tiled floor of the girl’s locker room showers, Erica lay unconscious.

“Dammit,” Hyde breathed out, falling to her knees next to her girlfriend. She raised her hand over the other girl’s body, hovering over her chest, too scared to touch her. “Dammit, dammit.” She cursed.

Hyde tentatively cradled Erica’s jaw in a shaking hand, her thumb grazing a fresh bruise. The other came over to swipe at a bloody wound at her hairline.

“Ok.” Hyde muttered gingerly lifting her girlfriend’s limp body into a sitting position, maneuvering an arm under her legs to carry the other girl bridal style. Hyde’s arms shook with strain, but she pushed forward, trying to get Erica out of the locker room. As she made her way into the main hall, Don was rounding the corner.

 _Oh thank God_! Hyde thought. 

“Don!” Hyde shouted, trying and failing to keep the panic from her voice, “Help!”

“Erica!” Don exclaimed when he registered the girl in Hyde’s arms, and ran over quickly to help carry her. “God, what happened?!”

“I don’t know.” Hyde muttered, “I don’t know.”

The two of them were able to get Erica to the parking lot. 

“Jesus _Christ_!” Michelle exclaimed when she laid eyes on her unconscious friend.

“Holy shit!” Cried Fez, a hand chasing after a gasp.

“We need to get her to the hospital NOW!” Hyde barked, fishing for the keys to the Cruiser out of Erica’s pocket and tossing them to Michelle, who caught them mid-air and bolted for the driver seat. Fez took the passenger seat and Don and Hyde kept Erica between them in the back.

“What the hell happened man?” Michelle looked to Hyde for answers through the rear-view mirror.

“We don’t know, you dillhole! Just drive.” Don exclaimed back. Hyde just drew Erica’s head to her chest, tightening her hold on her girlfriend’s shoulder. The rest of the ride to the ER was silent, but the anxious tension was palpable. When they arrived, Michelle didn’t bother parking, just swung the Vista Cruiser to the drop-off and let the three in the back out, Don doing most of the work to gingerly extract Erica from the back seat.

“Please help, my friend is hurt!” Don explained dumbly to the nurse at the front desk as they burst into the ER, “and unconscious. Her mom is a nurse here, Kitty Forman? This is Erica Forman.” Don’s voice got louder, “You need to let her mom know what’s happened, she needs help!”

“Sir, please remain calm,” The nurse replied, “Clarice!” She called over her shoulder, “We need a cot here now!” a young girl in a candy-striper outfit came over with a rolling cot. Don set Erica down and the candy-striper, _Clarice_ , rolled her back behind some curtains. Don and Hyde could only watch.

“Nurse Forman to the ER bay, it’s urgent.” The nurse, _Diane_ her nametag said, called on the loudspeaker. “Please, take a seat,” Diane instructed Hyde and Don. “she’ll be here as soon as she can.”

Don put a hand on the back of Hyde’s neck and steered them to the waiting room, throwing a ‘thank you’ over his shoulder. As soon as they sat down in the vinyl hospital chairs, Michelle and Fez walked in.

“We called Mr. Forman from the pay-phone out front and told him what happened. He’s on his way.” Fez offered. The two girls joined them in the chairs, Fez flanking the other side of Hyde and bringing a comforting hand to rub the back of the girl’s shoulder. Hyde didn’t seem to register it.

“I just don’t understand what happened.” Michelle muttered. “She was really out cold, who could do that to a girl?”

“All we know is that Hyde found her in the locker room.” Don replied, “When Erica wakes up, we can ask her what happened.” He squeezed Hyde’s forearm.

A few silent minutes go by before the entrance door bursts open and Red Forman walks into the waiting room. He looks angry as ever, but it doesn’t reach his eyes, which are wild with worry. When he spots the group of teens, he makes it to them in a few long strides.

Hyde stands and the rest follow suit. Red stops just in front of the curly-haired girl and pauses for a moment before pulling her hard to his chest. It is a quick and awkward attempt at a hug, and it ends quickly enough. As Red pulls away he puts his hands on either of Hyde’s shoulders and looks her in the eye.

Hyde braces for the questions: _what happened_? _who did this_? _whose ass can I kick_? Instead Red asks, “Are you alright?”

The wind nearly knocks out of Hyde’s lungs for a second time that hour and tears threated to prickle her eyes, but she stops them and nods her head as stoically as possible, which Red acknowledges.

“Michelle!” comes a shrill voice from the door. Jack Burkhart walks up to his girlfriend and tightly embraces her, “Are you hurt?” he asked checking over her face.

Don and Fez rolled their eyes as Michelle shakes her head no. Hyde wordlessly takes her seat again and everyone else sits too. About an hour passes after that, with a few trips between them to the vending machine and back, just to do something.

When Kitty finally appears, she looks worn out. Everyone stands again, like this is some fucked up version of musical chairs. Red makes his way over to her and she hugs him tightly.

Kitty pulls away and sniffs, “She’s ok.” and everybody finally breathes. “She suffered some head trauma and her cheekbone is badly bruised, but that’s mainly superficial.” Kitty takes a gulp and continues. “The doctors had to run some tests because, well, she has a few fractured ribs, but the good news is that nothing internal was impacted so she won’t need surgery.”

Red rubbed at the tension in his brow.

“Her shoulder was dislocated but that’s been re-set. She looks bad but she’ll make a full recovery.” Kitty ensured him. She looked around at the faces of her daughter’s friends giving them a nod. Finally, Kitty turned to Hyde, placing her hands on the girl’s cheeks and kissing her forehead tenderly.

“I- uh,” Hyde cleared her throat, “I need to go make a call.” She kissed Kitty’s cheek and walked out of the waiting room toward the payphone outside.

\-------

Erica blinked as she awoke to a bright, unfamiliar room. The light made her head pound harder as she came to in, a hospital bed? She recognizes the wallpaper from the last take your kid to work day when she shadowed her mom as a nurse. It was an ugly stripe pattern that was making her queasy just looking at it, or was that because of the swimming headache she suddenly registered?

Erica tried to sit up, but pain shot through her shoulder so fast that she gasped. That was how she figured out that breathing also hurt, which, _what the hell_? She flopped back onto the bed in defeat and groaned. She hadn’t noticed her mother in the room until she heard a sharp cry of “my baby!” coming from the corner of the room.

Kitty set the folder that was in her hand down on the side table and placed a kiss to her daughter’s cheek, “Oh! I’m just so happy that you’re awake! Here.” She bustled over to the other table and came back with a cup of water, placing a straw up to Erica’s lips for her to take a sip. The water felt good.

“What- What happened?” Erica asked.

“Well sweetheart, we were hoping you could tell us that.” Kitty laughed nervously and set the water down, “Oh, well, I’ll give you a moment. Let me grab your father and Steph- Hyde.” She placed a warm hand on Erica’s good shoulder, “I can’t let everyone else in yet, that’s too many people, but-” Kitty sniffed, “I’m just so glad you’re alright.” 

Erica didn’t know what to say, she felt dizzy and confused as her mom left the room. Her whole body ached but she was having trouble remembering what happened. She remembered History class, Biology, English, and lunch. She remembered the make-out session behind the bleachers after lunch. She remembered the pop quiz in geometry (although she wished she could forget that), the... mug shaped thing she made in Art, and the mile she ran in Phys Ed. She remembered going back to the locker room after and taking a shower. She remembered dressing and then Julie Calder came over to her and then- oh. Oh yeah. She remembered.

Erica was snapped out of her memory by the door opening. Her mom again, and then her dad, and then Hyde.

“Erica.” Her dad says as he walks over to her bed, more serious than she can remember him being in a long while. He looks her up and down, although he can only really see her head from under all the extra blankets (her mom’s doing no doubt). She realizes that the throbbing on her cheekbone must be a shiner by the way he stares at it, fists clenching and unclenching, jaw tight as a screw. “What happened? Who did this?” he finally asks.

Erica looks past him for a moment to her girlfriend. Hyde has her hands in the pockets of her jacket, but her shades are off and her eyes are hard. She looks desperate, but it’s not clear whether it’s because she wants to know or she really, _really_ doesn’t. 

Erica doesn’t see the point in lying or keeping it to herself, but she still feels clammy and nervous, like she’s guilty of something. Maybe that’s just a reflex. Red is looking at her expectantly but not like he’s angry. Not with her.

“I was in the locker room after gym class. Some girls in class cornered me and started calling me names.” Erica started.

“What did they say?” Red demands.

“Red!” Kitty exclaims, “You don’t need to answer that sweet pea- “

“No mom, its ok.” Erica glanced over at Hyde, meeting her girlfriend’s eyes. She knew what Erica was about to say and braced herself for it. “They were taking gibes at me and Hyde, started calling me a lezzie, nothing I haven’t heard before.”

Hyde winced and looked down to the ground.

“I tried to ignore them you know, kept moving to collect my stuff and leave. I wasn’t looking for trouble I just wanted to go home. But they kept blocking my path. Finally one of them pushed me and so I pushed back.” Erica chuckled humorlessly, “Not a good instinct it turns out because after that it all went downhill,” she looked down and started playing with the edge of the top blanket, “and I guess I got the shit kicked out of me.” 

The room was silent for a beat.

“Well that settles it.” Red finally says, “We’re going to press charges against each one of those fucking kids.” He turns and starts to head toward the door. With his hand on the handle he tilts his head back toward the bed and says, softer, “I’m glad you’re alright.” before leaving the room. 

“Well,” Kitty says after a moment, voice a little wobbly. She claps her hands together, “How about I go send in the rest of your friends?” and then she too, exits. And then it’s just Hyde. 

She keeps her hands stuffed in her pockets and her head down as she makes her way over to sit at the edge of the bed. The mattress is silent as it gives way to the extra body. Erica just looks at her, waits for her to say something, to yell and get mad or to cry or to do, well, _anything_.

Hyde takes one hand out of her pocket and places it palm-side up on the blanket. Erica puts her hand down over it, and Hyde’s fingers take hold, bringing the other girl’s hand up to her face and kissing her knuckles. Erica squeezes the hand in hers silently as they fall back onto the bed. Hyde doesn’t look at her.

The door opens and Hyde pulls away, turning to see Don, Michelle, Fez, and Jack burst in.

“Erica! Thank _god_ you’re ok!” Don exclaims rushing over to the opposite side of the bed. 

“Man, that was so scary Erica, like, scarier than falling off the water tower.” Michelle supplied.

“Kelso, you _like_ doing that.” Don pointed out, squinting his eyes.

“Yeah but it’s still scary!”

“Oh, Erica,” Fez says sitting on the corner of the bed, “it is so hard to see you this way.”

“Yeah, you look terrible.” Jack nods. Don hits him, “Ow! Hey, I’m right, she does!” another hit, “Ow! Stop it you ginger hippo!” and another, “Ow!!”

Erica smirks softly, but then winces at the tight pain in her cheek. Hyde’s eyebrow twitches.

“Besides,” Jack is still talking somehow, “your mom briefed us on what happened. It’s good that you look awful. It’ll make it easier for my dad to convince a judge to charge those bitches with assault.” He tilted his nose up in the air.

“Jack, the Forman’s can’t afford your dad as lawyer.” Michelle rolled her eyes, “You’re always saying how poor they are.” Fez flicked Michelle behind the ear, “Ow! what its true!”

“I hate to agree with words that come out of Michelle’s mouth on principal but,” Erica sighed, “she’s right on this at least.”

Michelle smiled as if to say ‘see?’

“Well duh, in normal circumstances the Forman’s wouldn’t make it past the consultation pay wall, but these aren’t normal circumstances.” Jack folded his arms over his chest. “Remember the gay uncle I told you about? Well, that’s my dad’s brother. He’ll take the case pro-bono because he can’t stand homophobia. And, well,” Jack looked up dramatically, “because for some reason I’m your friend Forman. And while normally I think you’re weird and creepy, nobody does this to my friends and gets away without legal ramifications.”

Erica softened, “Jack...”

“Oh don’t start,” He waved her off, but a blush crept up his cheeks “and don’t get used to it.”

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of it.” Erica smiled a little but the tightness in her check spread to her head and she suddenly felt woozy. Her eyes rolled back a little and she blinked slowly.

“Hey,” Don said quietly, “We should let you rest.” 

“Yeah, we should go.” Fez agreed, “But, we’ll see you soon Erica.”

“Thanks guys.” She replied drowsily, and just like that everyone was gone from the room, except Hyde.

They stayed quiet for a moment, save the sound of their breathing, but when it looked like Hyde was finally going to leave, Erica reached out her hand, before her arm dropped back down like dead weight, unceremoniously, “Wait.” she called, “Don’t- Don’t go. Stay. Please?”

Hyde reached over and brushed a strand of hair behind Erica’s ear and nodded, expression blank but gentle. There she sat until her girlfriend drifted off again. 

In the silent room, once she knew Erica was asleep, Stephanie Hyde let herself have the luxury of truly, honestly, crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this whole work is a project of personal reflection. 
> 
> The healing parts come after the heartbreak, though!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!!


	2. Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home from the hospital, the Formans deal (or don't deal) with the emotional fallout.

Erica left the hospital the next morning feeling tired and sore. She was especially miffed that the doctor hadn’t prescribed any hard painkillers, giving her a bottle of Tylenol and an awkward pat on the shoulder as she left. Her mom rolled Erica out in a wheelchair to where Red and Hyde were waiting in the parking lot. Since it was a Friday, and only one day until the weekend, Kitty and Red took the day off work. It was Red’s idea to pull Hyde from school for the day, so nobody really questioned it.

Erica was plenty used to her mom fussing over her, but it was a bit weird that her dad would want to play nurse. She tried not to think about it.

In the back of the car, Hyde held her hand and gave it a squeeze every time they drove over a speed bump. Erica would let out a small noise of discomfort and shut her eyes, but the drive luckily didn’t last too long and soon she was in her own bed.

“Ok now sweetie,” Kitty said as she fluffed a pillow to prop Erica up for her ribs, “I’ll go get you some water and your medication,” she continued to fret over the blankets and pillows, “and then you can just rest. What the Doctor gave you can make you drowsy so you may want to take a little nap.”

“Thanks mom.” Erica replied. Hyde was standing by the doorway observing, but not doing or saying anything.

Kitty sat on the bed and leaned over to kiss her daughter’s head before standing to leave to room. She gave Hyde a kiss on the cheek and a funny look on her way out, stopping to take a glance between the two teens as she made her exit.

Then it was just Erica and Hyde.

“We’re alone now.” Erica said to cut through the silence, smirking and wiggling her eyebrows in that way she does.

Hyde responded with a pinched expression, somewhere between a wobbly smile and a grimace. It was like the urges to laugh or to cry were duking it out on her face. 

“Come here.” Erica said, a bit soft but firm. Hyde took a moment to register the command before peeling herself off the doorframe and striding slowly to the bed. Erica looked up with wide eyes, “Will you lay with me?” she asked, “please?”

Hyde nodded slowly, “Of course.” she said, before swinging back the blanket and sliding into the bed, sitting up next to her girlfriend. Erica gingerly maneuvered herself so that she had her head half in Hyde’s lap.

As she drifts off again, Erica thought about how strange Hyde has been, how silent. Usually Hyde is like a thunderstorm, rolling into a room with a sharp quip or an angry jab, or even, sometimes (for certain people), a sparkling grin like lightning.

This Hyde, Erica has noticed, is quiet and still, and its creeping her out. Well, more so it's worrying her. 

Erica isn’t dumb, she knows that what happened was a big deal. But she remembers what happened when Tom came at them all those months ago, how mad Hyde had been, red-faced and raging that Erica had almost been hit and didn’t fight back.

But this time, Erica _had_ fought back, or at least she tried to (could you call a shove fighting?) and Hyde was, well, not talking at all. Not raging that’s for sure. Sort of the opposite, like she was spaced out and somewhere else.

Erica thought of Hyde’s eyes in the hospital room, looking anywhere but at her, and as she slipped further into sleep, she tried to picture them turning toward her.

\------

When Erica woke up, she was alone. She groaned as she sat up, trying not to agitate her ribs. she looked over to the clock on her nightstand. It was 2:00 in the afternoon and a soft afternoon glow took over her room, reflecting off of her Star Wars and Led Zeppelin posters. Next to the clock was a glass of water and a bottle of pills with a note attached in her mom’s handwriting that said ‘ _Take two when you wake up and let me know if you’re hungry_ ’ with a little loopy heart.

Erica did what the note said and decided she was too restless to sit in bed longer. She shifted carefully so that her legs hung over the edge of the bed, putting her weight on her good arm as she awkwardly shimmied off of it. Hugging the wall a little as she went, she made it out of her room and to the top of the stairs. Erica was about to attempt to walk down when she heard her parents’ voices. They sounded so serious that her chest burned (or maybe that was still her ribs?) and she tried to make out their words.

“Well, that Burkhart won’t take any damn money from us. I’m a man Kitty, I don’t want charity!” Red threw up his hands and went to sit in his chair.

“Oh, Red, it’s not charity.” Kitty trailed after her husband, “His son is friends with Erica, it’s a nice gesture.”

“I don’t want people thinking we can’t afford to prosecute people who hurt our child!”

“Well! We can’t!” Kitty said shrilly, “Can’t you just set aside your pride for a second? Especially for something so clearly important you? To us?”

Red sighed audibly, and Erica swallowed down a growing lump in her throat.

“I just can’t believe this happened.” Red replied softly.

“I know. I know. But it did, and the hospital took those” Kitty flapped her hand about, “ _pictures_ of Erica when she came in for evidence, and so there is a good chance that a court would favor our case regardless. But Mr. Burkart would just make it that much easier.”

Oh yeah, those polaroids. Erica caught a glimpse of one while a nurse was looking at her file and frankly it scared the shit out of her. She was unrecognizable and bloody, like the stuff of nightmares. Straight out of a horror movie.

Erica heard Red sigh, “Alright. You’re right.” He sounded so tired and drained. “How did she look when you last saw her?” He asked.

“Oh you know, a little better.” Kitty responded, “The wound on her head looks smaller now that it’s all clean and stitched up. The black eye is a bit hard to look at still but that should fade in time.” Erica heard her mom sit on the arm of Red’s chair, “She’s going to be _fine_.”

Silence followed, and so Erica decided this would be her chance to move. Descending the stairs hurt a little bit, but it would be worth it to not be in her room anymore. When she finally rounded the base of the staircase she called out, “Hi mom. Dad.”

Kitty and Red snapped their heads up to her.

“Erica! What are you doing out of bed?!” Kitty exclaimed.

“I was feeling restless just sitting around in my room, so I thought I would sit around on the couch.” She quipped moving slowly around the living room. Kitty plumped up some throw pillows and Erica sat with her feet tucked under her. “Thanks mom, where’s Hyde?” She asked.

“Hyde’s at the store for me. I wanted to make your favorite for dinner.” Kitty replied.

“Thanks mom.” Was all Erica could say.

Red silently stood up, and for a second it looked like he was going to say something, but he just nodded and walked into the kitchen.

“Is he ok?” Erica asked, knowing the answer but needing to fill the silence.

“Oh, he’s just worried, he’ll be fine.” Kitty patted Erica’s thigh. “You just need to worry about getting better.”

Erica nodded and turned on the TV. West Side Story was playing.

“Ooh!” Kitty clapped, taking a seat next to her daughter, “I love this movie.”

Erica smiled to herself, shifting to curl up against her mom’s side, feeling warm and safe there on their old couch.

\------

_Erica was walking down the damp, lamp-lit street. The night would be peaceful and quiet, if not for the rain. She was giddy and in love as she rounded the corner to the blacktop behind the soda shop. She spied in the corner of her vision a silhouette in the distance, backlight by the street._

_“Kill me Tom!” The figure was shouting. The rain was picking up and she could hardly make it out, but the voice was unmistakable, “Kill_ me _too!”_

_“Hyde!” Erica shouted, running toward her love, laughing and splashing as she went. Water flicked up like stars around her feet in the low electric light._

_“Erica!” came a response of disbelief, and then Hyde was running too. When they met in an embrace all was right, but then a shot rang out, louder than a thunderclap. Hyde’s blue eyes blew wide and she gulped around a breath. Erica looked to her left to see Tom with a vicious smirk on his face, smoking gun in hand glowing._

_The pair crumbled to the ground, Erica on her knees, Hyde in her arms. Erica looks down to her love, who’s chest is red with blood. She looks into Hyde’s eyes and the shimmering blues are void of life._

_“No,” Erica cries, “No, no, no!” A figure approaches from behind her and Erica screams, “Don’t you touch her!” Erica sobs and drapes herself over Hyde’s body._

_“All of you!” Erica screams and looks up to the shadowy figures around her, “You killed her! Not with bullets, or guns, but with_ hate _!” Erica shudders, “Well now I can kill, too,” She says low and serious before shouting, “because now_ I _have hate!_

_The faceless crowd backs away into the fringes of the scene._

_When Erica looks back down to the body in her arms, she expects to find Hyde, bloody and cold. To her horror, she sees herself, red blood dried on her hairline and cheek blooming with a purple bruise. Her own dead eyes stare back at her._

_Erica screams._

\------ 

Shuddering awake, Erica finds she is still on the couch with her mom. She looks at the screen and sees Rita Moreno is still dancing on a rooftop. She takes a deep breath to calm down and shifts a little in her seat.

“You comfortable sweet pea? Need anything?” Kitty asks.

“No mom I’m ok, thanks.” Erica warily responded

Just then the door to the kitchen swings open.

“Mrs. Forman, they didn’t have salted butter, so I had to get unsalted.” Hyde said looking between the shopping bags in her hand. “Erica.” She breathed when she sees who is on the couch. For a moment she just stares with her mouth open like a fish. “I’m just going to put these away.” Hyde lifts the bags in her hand and pivots on her heals to head right back into the kitchen. When the door closes behind her, Erica huffs.

“This is starting to get ridiculous.” She exclaims. The more she thought about it the more her face got hot with frustration. Erica knew this situation was bad, but that didn’t mean she deserved this, this weirdness. She would rather Hyde yell at her than be silent for one more moment.

“Mom, can you help me to the kitchen?” Erica asked, already trying to get up.

“Oh! Sure honey!” Kitty placed a stable arm out for Erica to grab, and the two slowly but surely made it past the kitchen door.

Hyde was in the middle of putting a carton of eggs in the fridge when she turned to see the pair walking to the table.

Once she was sat down, Erica called, “Hyde, can we talk?”

The curly haired teen’s eyebrows shot up above her sunglasses momentarily and she nodded her head affirmatively. Kitty looked between the two before slapping her hands down on her thigh and laughing awkwardly, “I’m just going to leave you two alone,” She laughed again, “let me know if you need anything dears.” She called before making her exit.

And then it was just the two of them, staring at each other. Silence took over the kitchen. 

Hyde didn’t sit, just sort of hovered by the counter. Erica looked at her expectantly, figuring Hyde must know what this is about. Hyde just stared back, waiting.

“So?” Erica finally asked.

“So.” Hyde agreed, or disagreed?

“Um,” Erica stumbled on her thoughts, looking down at her cuticles, “So,” She looked up and Hyde was looking elsewhere, “are you going to talk to me?” She finally asked.

Hyde shrugged, “We’re talking right now.”

Erica sighed, “You know that’s not what I mean. You’ve been, I don’t know, avoiding me?”

Hyde shook her head, “I’m not- I’m not _avoiding_ you.” Just then the doorbell rang. “Let me see who that is.” She said as she left the room.

Erica bristled. Her cheeks burned and her heart pumped faster. _What the hell_. Erica felt like screaming. She pushed up out of her chair, ignoring the protest of her ribs, and moved into the living room once more.

“Hyde!” She called out, brows knit tight enough to bring back her headache again, but she stopped when she saw who rang the door. When she registered the two women on the couch, Erica’s breath caught.

“Jen?” She exhaled, “and Penny?” Erica felt like a lit match dropped in water as she looked between the two older women. Suddenly she wanted to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Penny are characters from deartangerine's "by cowardice or courage," and they are a "very butch butch" and "staunchly femme" respectively. Both in their 50s/60s, Penny is a writer and Jen has a cafe in Milwaukee, where Hyde sometimes stays. 
> 
> Jen is a parental figure, and according to deartangerine, Penny is kind of like the cool aunt! More about them, though in the chapters to come.
> 
> Erica's dream reflects the last scene in West Side Story. Erica is Maria and Hyde is Tony. Tom is... Chino? 
> 
> Emotional scenes are on the way in the next chapter. 
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think!


	3. Got To Give It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Penny try to help Hyde and Erica work through some feelings. 
> 
> Teenagers man.

“Hi there sweetheart.” Penny replied warmly.

“Wha- H- How?” Erica asked. She looked over to Hyde, who was standing with her hands in her pockets and a watery little smile on her face. The two older women shifted to make room between them and, a little dumbstruck, Erica sat in the space they made. 

“Hyde called us from the hospital.” Jen answered, “She kept us up to date on what was going on, how you were, and with your parents blessing we decided to see how you were for ourselves. Closed the café early and took the drive down this afternoon.”

Even though Erica had only stayed with them a few nights, she and Hyde called the older couple often. There weren’t any other lesbian couples that they knew of in Point Place and having that anchor to the community was vital at times. The fact that they were here was…

Erica groaned and rubbed at her eyes aggressively.

Kitty coughed a little awkwardly, “I’ll leave you to chat! I’m going to go put those groceries to use! Ha!” She laughed and headed to the kitchen.

“I’m going to help.” Hyde stumbled out after her, and Erica’s face was hot anew. Jen and Penny were _here_ , in Point Place, and Hyde was still avoiding her.

When the door to the kitchen closed, Erica groaned, “She’s been so-“ Erica bit her lip, “ _that_.”

Jen gave Penny a look that seemed to mean something, but that Erica couldn’t understand.

“Why don’t we hold off on talking about Hyde for now.” Penny set a gentle hand on Erica’s head, running it through her bob-length hair. “How are you?”

Erica looked down at her hands. “I feel ok.” Her lip twitched, “Sore.” She settled on.

Penny nodded in understanding, letting her fingers continue to pass through Erica’s hair in a soothing way. She smelled like apricot.

“Ok,” Jen said, “Now why don’t you tell us how you _really_ feel.” she turned toward Erica, propping her head on her fist.

Erica sniffed. She knew how this was going to go. She was planning on letting the dam break on Hyde. She woke up in the middle of the night at the hospital, alone and still shaken, but didn’t cry. She instead imagined coming home and burying her face into Hyde’s neck and letting it out, blubbering and wailing and all the while Hyde would cradle her head in her hand and kiss her hair and rub her back.

Her parents wouldn’t understand how this felt, her friends wouldn’t understand either. Erica only had Hyde in this, and since she first woke up her girlfriend has been checked out. Maybe that’s what was bothering her.

But Jen and Penny got it. They would understand. They maybe already _knew_ and there was safety in that, like free falling with a net.

Erica sobbed. It was like a cork popping or a rubber band snapping. She felt like one of Red’s beer cans that Michelle had shaken being cracked open and just exploding. Her ribs were going to hurt later, hell they hurt now, but Erica didn’t really care. Crying was release. Crying felt _good_.

“Oh sweetie” Penny crooned. Jen rubbed her back.

“They hate me.” Erica blubbered, “They hate me.”

“They don’t know you.” Jen insisted.

“I know!” Erica cried, “They h- hate me, and t-hey d-don’t even _know_ me-e!”

No response. What else could be said? Jen and Penny weren’t about to bullshit her with some crap about a broader world with open minds. She might not get the crap beaten out of her every time, but this was the deal. She was who she was and in the world she was born to... this was the deal.

“I told them all that I couldn’t remember what happened after the first punch but that’s a lie.” Erica swallowed at a lump that would not go away, “The first punch knocked me to the ground, but I remember the kicks that came after.” She absently placed a hand on her side, “They surrounded me and just kept kicking.” Erica looked up and blinked, “I don’t remember the head wound though, that must have been what knocked me out.” she sobbed. 

“I’ve been w-waiting for this.” Erica shuddered. “I’m not s-stupid, I knew what would happen.” she sighed, wiping at her eyes, “We’re not out, but Hyde and I are the worst kept secret in Point Place.” Erica shook her head. “I knew this was coming, I just-” a sob nearly choked her.

“I won’t lie,” Jen started, “What happened to you isn’t uncommon for people like us.”

“Jenny!” Penny exclaimed.

“What! It’s true. The kid already said she isn’t stupid, she _knows_. Look at her for Christ sake.” Jen retorted, waving at Erica’s beat-up face, “My point is that you aren’t alone Erica.” She looks the teen in the eye, “You have a whole community that’s there for you.”

“Hyde is my community.” Erica sniffed, rubbing her nose and wiping a hand over her face.

“Go easy on Hyde.” Penny offered, stroking Erica’s arm, “ _Her_ community was attacked. She probably doesn’t know what to do about it.”

“She could talk to me.” Erica cried. “She could trust me and _talk_ to me.”

Jen looked over Erica’s head to Penny and exchanged another look.

“Erica,” Penny cooed, swiping a thumb at the tear tracks on her cheeks, “let’s go wash your face up huh?” She brushed the hair out from the teen’s face. “Then we can go see what it is your mother has cooked up for us alright?”

Erica nodded wordlessly and Penny helped her to her feet. The two went upstairs while Jen, moved toward the kitchen.

\------

_“Pick up, pick up.” Hyde mumbled under her breath. Her forearm rested atop the phone box and she let it take most of her body weight. She kept clenching and unclenching her hand. Her head was bowed, and her breath was hard and choppy. “Come on, pick up.”_

_The dial tone kept ringing and with every second that it went unanswered Hyde’s pulse quickened. She thought her heart was going to pop like a balloon unless someone answered this damn phone._

_When she thought that it couldn’t possibly ring any longer, the other line picked up._

_“Hello?” came Jen’s smoky voice._

_“Jen?” Hyde’s voice sounded tectonic, like her resolve was ready to crumble with the slightest shift._

_“Hyde?” Jen asked._

_“Yeah,” She cleared her voice, “Uh, yeah it’s me.”_

_“Hey, what’s up?” Jen asked cautiously. Which, ok, fair. The last time Hyde called she was running away from home._

_“Um,” Hyde swallowed, “I’m at the hospital.”_

_“Oh shit.” Jen cursed, “which bone was it this time?”_

_“No, no.” Hyde interjected, “Uh,” She breathed into the phone, “I’m- I’m not hurt.”_

_Jen let the line go silent._

_Hyde took a deep breath and whispered, “It’s Erica. She- “Hyde exhaled loudly, shuddering against the thought._

_“Ok Hyde take a deep breath and start at the beginning.”_

\------

Jen moved into the kitchen, “Hi.” She greeted awkwardly.

At the table, Kitty was chopping vegetables and Hyde was peeling potatoes. Despite the obvious tension, the scene seemed easy, like they’d done this a million times.

Kitty lifted her head, “Oh, hello Jen. Y’know” She puts the hand that’s not holding a knife on her hip, “I heard you own a café!” Kitty laughed in that way she does, “Maybe you could help with dinner? We’re making Shepherd’s Pie! It’s Erica’s favorite.”

“I’d be happy to help Kitty,” Jen smiled politely, “But could I talk to Hyde first?”

Hyde snapped her head up at the sound of her name.

“Oh,” Kitty waved, “of course!”

Hyde stood up then and wordlessly walked out to the driveway. She took a seat on the bench by the sliding glass door and Jen trailed after her. 

“So,” Jen started, “I’m going to ask you the same question that I asked Erica: how are you?”

Hyde scuffed her shoe against the ground, “Listen Jen, I’m not the one who- “

“Just answer the question kid.”

“How am I?” Hyde scoffed. “How am I?” She repeated.

“You’re stalling.” Jen crossed her arms over her chest, “Listen, I’ve already been cried on once today, you aren’t going to bring me down.” Hyde looked up at her with her brows knit so tight they looked like they might rip off her face. “Just be honest with me. You can be honest.”

Hyde looked back to the ground, nodded her head and took a breath.

“I feel like I haven’t breathed in 24 hours.” She replied. Jen just nodded like she deemed the statement as truth, urging Hyde to keep going. “It’s like,” she continues, “I feel so useless.”

“Why?” Jen asks.

“Because!” Hyde shouts before making a sound that’s somewhere between a laugh and a sob, yet somehow neither.

“Because why?” Jen presses.

“Because I’m supposed to protect her!” Hyde all but shouts.

 _Warmer_ , Jen thinks, _but not quite_. She raises a gray brow in challenge.

Hyde could almost laugh its such a Jen look. She says everything with that brow moving one centimeter. 

“Because it was supposed to be me.” Hyde responds almost inaudibly, “I’m the one who walks around with a target on my back.” She chuckles but there’s nothing funny. “I go around and I look like this. With the hair and the leather and the boots. All Erica does weird is like princess Leia a little too much.

“She’s just so _good_ , y’know?” Hyde’s face goes dark and she bites out, “If anyone should have gotten hurt it should have been _me_.”

Ok, and that was quite enough of that.

Jen took hold of Hyde’s forearm. Not too hard to hurt but firm enough to tell Hyde she was deadly serious. “I’m only going to say this once, Stephanie Hyde, and so I need you to listen to me well and good.”

Hyde looked up at Jen with wet eyes and nodded.

“Nobody deserves the lot we’ve been served in life.” Jen says, “Penny and I have been fighting our way through this world together for decades now and let me tell you the world we live in today is paradise to the world we lived in thirty years ago, and the world we live in today is absolute _dog shit_.” Jen spits it like venom, and Hyde suddenly thinks of a picture that Jen and Penny have on their mantle, looking the same but younger, wrapped up in each other.

“The only way to survive is to actively defy what the mobs say. The words that just came out of your mouth? That’s _their_ poison.” Jen points out toward the street. “They want you to think that you don’t matter and that you _deserve_ all the hurt they throw at you. Well, let me tell you something kid,” Jen now has both hands on either of Hyde’s shoulders, “you are made of tough stuff, and you have weathered so many storms, and I am proud of you for coming out the other side.” Jen took a deep breath and sighed, “but, just because you _can_ take hits, never _ever_ means that you _should_.”

Jen gathers the teen in her arms and holds her tight, “You are a lesbian, Stephanie Hyde,” she whispers, “and you deserve peace.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.. I cried writing this.. 
> 
> Stay tuned in the next chapter for dinner with the Formans....
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments!


	4. Love's Grown Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Formans leads to a much needed heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for d-slur use and allusions to violence.

Dinner was weird.

Not tragic by any means but the energy around the dining room table was off. Red sat on one end and Kitty on the other. That left Erica and Hyde next to each other on one side and Jen and Penny opposite them.

“So,” Red started, “I talked to Burkhart this afternoon, and all you’ll have to do for now Erica, is present a list of the names of your… assailants.” It made more sense that Red took off the day to meet with Jack’s dad rather than play nurse. Erica was relieved really; her dad would probably have handed her a cold beer instead of an ice pack.

He scooped up a forkful of Shepherd’s pie and let it hover above his plate. “Things can go on from there.” He took a bite and before loading up another, content to let that be the end of the talking portion of the meal.

Erica nods silently, pushing food around her plate. She loves when her mom makes this, but she just feels queasy and tired and the thought of eating makes her want to retch.

“So Penny!” Kitty exclaims, “you’re a writer I hear?”

Penny smiles politely, and tucks a long salt-and-pepper strand of her hair behind her ear, “Oh, yes, I am.”

Kitty claps her hands together and reaches for her glass of wine, “You know, I love to read!” She takes a healthy sip, “Now, are you familiar with any of Joyce Dingwell’s volumes?”

“I can’t say that I am, no.” Penny leans forward and takes a sip of her water.

“Well, let me tell you, _that_ is some good writing.” Kitty punctuative laughs end in silence.

Erica wished she could call it a melody, the sound of the people she loves eating all together, but the clinking of metal utensils against ceramic was like nails against a chalkboard or like a knife against a- chalkboard. Erica couldn’t even think of a good metaphor for how bad her head was hurting now.

“Um, mom.” Erica piped up.

“Yes sweetie?” Kitty replied.

“Can I be excused? I’m just not feeling well.” Erica made her point by pinching the bridge of her nose to try and alleviate some tension there.

“Oh, honey of course.” Kitty set her napkin on the table, “do you want my help upstairs?”

“I can help!” Hyde interjected, standing up abruptly and awkwardly jostling the table a bit, “I mean, I can accompany you.” She looked at Erica and tried to convey, well, _something_. Jen makes that look easy. Hyde just feels like a dumbass. 

“Well alrighty then.” Kitty didn’t sound totally convinced, “I’ll be up there later to check on you sweet pea.”

“Thanks mom.” Erica said as she stood. “And thank you for coming.” She nodded to Jen and Penny, “Really it means the world.”

“Well of course dear.” Penny responded warmly.

“Dad.” Erica nods at him, and he back to her in return.

Hyde glanced at Jen for a second and nodded, this time the meaning lands, and she holds out an arm for her girlfriend. The two walk up the stairs to Erica’s room. Hyde closes the door behind them, and guides Erica to the bed.

Nervously, Hyde primps the pillows and sheets like Kitty would. 

“So, should we finish our talk from earlier?” Erica asks after some silence.

“Are you sure you want to? You said you didn’t feel well.” Hyde kicks at the floor.

“Hyde. These are the most words you’ve said to me since yesterday.” Erica swallowed, “Just- Just talk to me.”

Hyde groaned and walked over to the other side of the bed. She stretched out next to Erica and looked at the ceiling with her arms behind her head. “Everyone always wants me to talk, but I’m crap at that, I’ve always been utter crap at it. You’re the talker. You know what to say.” 

“Steph,” Erica said softly, “It’s just me.”

Hyde sighed and blinked upwards, still not looking at her girlfriend.

“When I found you-” She said in an impossibly small voice, “when I found you in the locker room- “she struggled, and her breath hitched around her thoughts.

Erica placed her hand palm up on the comforter and Hyde grabbed it like a lifeline.

“It’s just that you’re always moving Erica. You buzz around every room like a damn bee and you _never_ stop talking,”

Erica snorted, “Gee thanks.”

“And so seeing you so _still_ ,” Hyde pressed on, “I thought,” She breathed, “you looked-”

Erica knew the word her girlfriend couldn’t say. _Dead_. She looked like she was _dead_. Erica exhaled long and slow.

“People like us get killed every day. Every single day.” Hyde bites out. “Jen had this friend once, a butch named Jo. Her girlfriend Katy says to her one night that they’re out of ice cream, and so Jo offers to swing around to the corner store down the block to get some. So much time passed that Katy knew something was wrong, so she went out to check on her and-“ Hyde inhales sharply, “She almost passed her. Almost walked right by, but Jo was wearing this flashy belt buckle that caught the light and so Katy turned her head.” her shoulders shake,

“She died in an ally” Hyde sobs, shaking with the effort to stay quiet, and Erica wipes her tears away with her thumb, “in a puddle of ice cream she was getting for her girlfriend. Just getting ice cream as a dyke.”

“Jen told me that story to give me a dose of reality when I would get reckless in Milwaukee.” Hyde shook her head, “I always thought I would be the one in that ally,” Hyde sort of chuckle-coughs, “and I thought I made peace with my fate or whatever. But, seeing you like _that_ \- “Hyde finally turned to face Erica, whose eyes were wide and red. “Seeing you like that I realized how scared I am. For both of us. For _all_ of us.” 

A fragile hush fell over them.

“It’s ok that you’re scared.” Erica finally says, “Because I’m terrified.” Erica exhales long and slow and Hyde squeezes her hand, “I mean yesterday, yeah, not one of my top moments. I didn’t love it.” She huffs a laugh, “I still ache all over but,” She inhales sharply, “I don’t want to live my whole life in fear because of it.” She looks at Hyde’s face, runs a few fingers over her jaw, “We’re just kids, really. We have too many years left to spend them always afraid.”

Hyde leans over and peppers kisses like whispers over Erica’s face, her arms, her shoulder.

“And, when we _are_ afraid, I don’t want you to feel like it’s a burden for you alone.” Erica says, and Hyde kisses her bruised cheek, “We’re a team. You don’t have to carry it all. You can talk to me about the important stuff. You can trust me with it.”

Hyde kisses her some more. She's used all the words she has and so now she's turned to kissing, moving her lips over her cheek and down to her shoulder. She holds the hem of Erica’s tee and gives her a look that asks, ‘can I?’ Erica nods and takes a deep breath as her girlfriend lifts her shirt to expose her bruised abdomen. It looked kind of gross to Erica when she saw it in the mirror, her whole right side was splotches of dark purple and yellow and green. They made her skin look even paler by comparison. Hyde looks at it like she could start crying again but instead she kisses Erica’s torso so gently; she barely feels it at all.

“I’m sorry,” Hyde whispers after another kiss to the mottled skin, “I’m sorry.”

Erica’s eyes flutter closed, and she sighs.

“I love you” Hyde whispers before kissing a particularly tender spot and Erica gasps, trying not to wince at the sharp pain it causes. Instead, she lets the sensation of those words win out. Hyde keeps kissing her body, then goes back to her face, “I love you,” she chants.

“I love you too.” Erica says, and this time Hyde’s kiss lands softly on her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I started writing this, this was going to be the final scene. But I decided I wanted the story to progress through to something happy and so thats what it does from here...
> 
> Well, for the most part. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> The reference Kitty makes is to Joyce Dingwell, a writer of popular romance novels in the 20th century.


	5. It Was Almost Like a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for drug use!

Erica didn’t get to say goodbye to Jen and Penny. Kitty had offered them Laurie’s room for the night, but Jen wanted to open the café in the morning. When it was time for them to hit the road, to make it back the Milwaukee before it got too late, Erica’s last dose of medication had already knocked her out for the night.

When Kitty came up to check up on Erica like she promised, she found her daughter curled up around Hyde, both fast asleep.

Usually there were strict rules for the two teens about curfew and sleeping in separate rooms, but Kitty figured they could let it slide tonight. She watches her kids from the doorway. It’s just as precious now as when she’d find them like this as children, all tangled up together and innocent in their sleep. She had to fight the urge to get her camera.

Kitty has been feeling strange the past, well, it’s only been a day really, but it feels longer, let’s just say since last night.

And not the kind of strange she expected. Not the emotional, blubbering mess she thought she would be when she would dare think about this exact situation happening (she reads the news after all, she knows what happens out there in the world to people like her daughter).

No, Kitty feels strange because of how she isn’t feeling. She hasn’t cried or cursed or drunk herself under the table. She didn’t know why, maybe she was experiencing shock and this all will hit her later like a truck. Or, maybe this is it.

Of course she felt sad, she’s seen enough broken people in that hospital for a lifetime, but this is her baby girl. Seeing her hurt like this, well, Kitty is a mother after all. So, yes, she feels sad and worried and all the things normal people should feel. But all of those emotions pale to the swelling of pride she feels knowing her daughter stood up for herself.

Everyone always underestimates Erica. She never really fit in and she always seems to let her mouth get away from her. Red is always saying how she needs to buckle down, how she needs to toughen up and thicken her skin, and never does he expect that she will.

One on four were not great odds regardless, and yet Erica pushed back.

Kitty wants to thank Hyde, she’s sure that part of it is the other girl’s influence, but she also wants to let herself think that this is just Erica coming more into her own.

With Mr. Burkhart’s help, the girls that did this will get what’s there’s, and Erica will heal and get stronger and move on with her life. That’s all Kitty wants in the end really. That’s why this whole Hyde development didn’t faze her past the initial shock. Kitty knew that if there was going to be a path where her youngest daughter was to thrive and to live, this was going to be it.

For now, though, she was sleeping.

So Jen and Penny said their goodbyes to the Formans.

“I suppose I should say thank you,” Red said as he and Kitty walked the other couple to their car, “for taking care of our kid.”

“Erica was no trouble.” Jen replied.

“She was very polite.” Penny assured.

“I’m sure she was,” Red nodded, “but I was talking about Hyde.” he admitted. 

“Oh,” Jen’s eyes widened but she smiled, “well. Hyde’s our kid too.”

Red and Jen shook hands with a nod of understanding as they parted.

\------ 

_Hyde and Erica are on a motorcycle, with Hyde driving and Erica pressed against her back._

_The wind is going wild and even through their leather jackets, the pair can feel it's chill._

_The sun sits low on the horizon, and the clouds are pink and orange. It’s either just coming up or just going down, but that doesn’t seem important. Nobody else is around them, save a few road crawlers. The way the grass has turned to desert, they’re probably in some place like Phoenix or Santa Fe. The road is so long and narrow and empty that it feels like the pair might be riding in place. Like a stationary bike on the set of a movie, with the backdrop changing but not really moving at all._

_Dust kicks up behind the wheels, and Erica’s arms tighten around Hyde’s middle. Her leather biker gloves lace together, and she shifts so that her chin hooks on Hyde’s shoulder._

_“I wish we could always be this way.” Erica whispers in her ear._

_Hyde doesn’t know how long they’ve been riding, but she can’t remember a time before it was like this. The two of them, together in the open world._

\------

Hyde wakes to find Erica looking up at her, her cheek on Hyde’s shoulder and her arm draped over Hyde’s middle.

“Hey,” Hyde says, low and gruff with sleep, rubbing her eyes.

“Well, good morning to you too.” Erica hums sarcastically.

“How are you feeling?” Hyde ignores her girlfriend’s snark, shifting into a more comfortable position.

Erica half shrugs, “Oh, you know.” she mumbles, “Could be better, could be worse.”

“Your bruise looks a little better.” Hyde says as she brushes the bed-mussed hair from Erica’s face, “Not so swollen anymore.”

“Mhm. I bet I look just _gorgeous_.” Erica rolls her eyes, and hey! That actually doesn’t hurt anymore.

Hyde leans over a little and pecks Erica on the lips, “You do.” She kisses her again, “You look like a movie star, doll.”

Erica hums, “A horror movie maybe. I’m gorgeous like Sissy Spacek on prom night.”

Hyde chuckles, “Does that make me William Katt? I always thought of myself as more of a Travolta.”

Erica thought for a moment, “Hm, no,” she shook her head, “Travolta’s too sinister in Carrie to be you.” Erica smirked up at Hyde, “You’re more Danny Zuko than Billy Nolan.”

“Hey, you take that back!” Hyde feigned offence, “I’m too cool to break out into song.”

“Mmh,” Erica hummed in agreement, “But you would look great in that T-bird jacket.”

“If I’m wearing the T-bird jacket,” Hyde proposes, “does that mean you’ll be wearing those hot pants?” She pulled a wicked grin and Erica’s face got hot.

Before her brain could formulate a response, Kitty called from outside the hallway, “Girls! I’m coming in!”

Opening the door, Kitty sighed in relief to find them innocently lying about an inch apart.

“Good morning mom.” Erica greeted, making her effort to sit up against the headboard.

“Good morning dear,” Kitty said as she bustled over, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing a glass of water on the side-table. She pulled out the bottle of Tylenol and set it down too, “Now,” she placed a hand on her knee, “I want you to take two of these, and then the both of you can come down for breakfast.” Kitty shook her head. “Erica you hardly ate anything yesterday, so you need to eat _something_ today.”

“Alright.” Erica agreed, earning her a kiss on the cheek.

Kitty stood up before bouncing on her feet, “Oh!” she exclaimed, making her way to the other side of the bed, “You get one too!” She kissed Hyde on the cheek to mirror Erica’s, before leaving the room.

\------

The day went on from there. After eating some eggs and dry toast at breakfast Erica and Hyde made their way down to the basement. While on the couch watching TV and flipping through comic books, Erica could almost imagine this was a normal Saturday.

It wasn’t long before they heard footsteps coming down the staircase.

“Erica!” came Don’s eager voice, “Hyde! Hey!” He greeted as he made his way to the couch.

Hyde nodded in greeting, “Hey Pinciotti.” 

“Don it’s so good to see you!” Erica beamed. 

“Dude, it’s been like, one day.” Don grinned and then softened “But, It’s good to see you too. How are you?”

“Oh you know.” Eric shrugged. Her shoulder felt fine this morning and it’s been very helpful in maintaining a blasé disposition. 

Don nodded thoughtfully, desperate to reply along the lines of ‘no I don’t, doofus’ but deciding to spare his friend for the moment.

Suddenly the basement door burst open, “ERICA!” cried Michelle as she stood by the door, letting it almost slam into Fez behind her.

“Hey!” Fez, who was holding a metal pan in her hands, exclaimed, “Watch it!”

“Oh, my bad Fez.”

“Yes, it was your bad.”

“Whatchya got there Fez?” Hyde gestured toward the pan.

“Well,” Fez grinned, “We were going to cheer Erica up with a circle, but Don told us that when you break your ribs, it hurts to breathe.”

“Yeah,” Michelle continued, “So instead of smoking the stash, we thought we could eat it!”

Fez emphasized the point by pushing the pan into Erica and Hyde’s eye-level.

The confections seemed to glow with a holy light, like the pan had a golden aura.

“You made special brownies for me?” Erica asked before wiping away fake tears, “Oh gosh. That is the sweetest thing anyone could do for me. You guys are the best.” 

“Now hold on Forman,” Hyde replies, placing a hand in-between her girlfriend and the pan of brownies, “are you sure consuming a hash cake in your current condition is a good idea?”

Erica seems to consider this, and nodding her head she amended, “You know what, you’re right,” She wags her finger, “I’ll only have half of a hash cake.”

Hyde nodded, “Sounds good.”

About an hour later, the whole group was feeling it. Jack came to the basement just after they broke into the pan, and so his brownie was only now starting to hit while everyone else was good and well baked.

“These are great.” Don says from where he’s sprawled out on the chair by the door.

“Yeah,” Michelle agrees, “I feel like a cotton ball.” 

She is sat in between Jack’s legs on the floor, while Erica and Hyde are stretched out on the couch like cats. Fez, unsurprisingly, is draped over the washer and dryer. It was less of a circle and more of a blob.

“It’s like I can feel my own body, man.” Hyde contributes.

“I can feel your body too,” Erica says, “have I always been able to do that?” she asks.

“Hey, Forman,” Jack interjects, “Before I forget I should tell you something about your case.”

“How do you know what’s going on with her case?” Don asks incredulously, “It’s like, you aren’t even a lawyer.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t overhear what my dad says when he’s on phone calls.” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Hey man,” Donna grinned, “Jack would be the tiniest lawyer ever.” He laughed to himself trying to picture the other boy with a briefcase. “You’re too small for that briefcase man!” he laughs.

“What do you know about my case Jack?” Erica finally asked.

Jack’s eyes grew wide with excitement and he scooted to the edge of his chair, “So,” he waves a hand in a flourish, “three of the girls you named can only be tried for Juvenile assault, but” he points a finger dramatically, “Julie Calder just turned eighteen, so she’ll be tried as an _adult_ , which means she can go to prison.” Jack sits back in his chair with his arms across his chest and a proud smirk on his dumb symmetrical face. 

“Huh.” Erica huffs, sinking back into the couch.

“Well that’s good right?” Fez asks from the washing machine.

“Uh, yeah,” Erica clears her throat, “I guess.”

“Erica,” Hyde’s hand faintly registers on her back, “she hurt you, they all did, they deserve this.” she insists, “She needs to pay, and since you’ve forbidden me from delivering justice myself, this is a good thing.”

“Yeah Erica, it’s not even like you provoked them.” Don chimes in.

“Yeah,” Michelle agrees, “and by how busted your face was a few days ago it would be hard to argue otherwise.”

Hyde kicks her from where she’s sitting.

“Ow!” Michelle protests, “what? All I’m saying is it would be hard to argue that anyone was provoked enough to do _that_ to your face!” another kick, “ _Ow_ -uh!” 

“You guys are right,” Erica admits, “It’s just a weird thought. I mean, we grew up with Julie. Her sister Betty’s in our grade. It’s weird to be in this position y’know? Trying to send a friend from childhood to jail because she beat me up, it’s just _crazy_.” Erica leaned back against Hyde’s torso, “Even just saying it out loud.”

“You know what’s even crazier?” Hyde responds, but doesn’t wait for Erica to answer, “Beating your childhood friend up so bad that they have to go to the hospital.” she says with just enough edge to show she’s serious, but not too much emotion to show her hand, “Leaving your childhood friend for _dead_ because she’s gay. _That’s_ crazy.”

Hyde’s voice cracked on the word ‘dead’ and Erica swallows hard. She’s lost her buzz and is pretty sure everyone else has too. She turns to face Hyde and plants a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Ok,” Erica sighs, nodding as if to either say ‘you’re right’ or ‘let’s drop this for now,’ “someone better give me that other half.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next readers can have a little domestic fluff... as a treat. 
> 
> Comments, as always, are appreciated!


	6. Jet Airliner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff, as promised. Also: Erica goes back to school.

Sunday Erica slept in while Red and Kitty went to church.

Making her way downstairs was easier this morning, and her shoulder barely hurt at all. She gave it an experimental roll as she made her way into the kitchen. There leaned up against the counter and pouring herself a cup of coffee was Hyde. They'd slept in their in their separate beds last night.

Hyde's curly hair was sleep-rumpled and the circles around her eyes were a little dark, but she grinned when she saw Erica.

“Good morning.” She greeted as she took a sip of coffee, one hand braced on the countertop.

“Morning.” Erica replied rubbing her eyes. She then noticed the pan on the stove and the package of bacon next to it. “How long have you been up?” She asked, placing a kiss to Hyde’s cheek.

“Oh not long,” Hyde rubbed the back of her neck, “I just made some coffee. Was about to make some bacon, maybe some toast.”

“Mmm.” Erica hummed, suddenly more awake at the prospect of food, “Can I help?” She decided her shoulder felt good enough and reached up to drape her arms loosely around Hyde’s neck.

Hyde grinned, with enough teeth that someone who didn’t know better might have thought she was smiling, and nodded, “Do you want some coffee? or OJ?” she asked.

“Juice please.” Erica answered, and Hyde goes to the refrigerator. When she comes back, she has a glass of orange juice in one hand and the half bag of sliced bread in the other. 

“The bread is already sliced up,” Hyde says as she hands Erica the juice and sets the bread on the counter. Gesturing to the bread she asks, “Do you think you can handle putting them in the toaster?”

Erica rolls her eyes and smirks, “I think I can handle that. Taking them out of the toaster, well-” she shrugs, “that I don’t know.”

“Well, I can always lend a hand.” Hyde responds, cornering Erica against the counter and bracketing her in her arms.

This was nice. The flirting and the domesticity of it all felt good. Hyde thought about them like this sometimes, years and years down the road, still like this: in some kitchen that’s there’s making Sunday breakfast. Hyde sees them in this exact position thirty years from now like Jen and Penny, not here (Red would kick them out after they graduate) but exactly like this.

Hyde sees them on an endless road.

Erica moves a hand to cup at Hyde’s jaw and kisses her.

“We should get out of here.” Hyde says abruptly.

Erica’s eyes blow wide and her face reddens, “But,” she sputters, “the- the bacon!”

Hyde throws her head back and cackles, “Not right this second!” she laughs, “I mean like after we graduate, we should get out of Point Place,” Hyde pecks Erica’s lips, “ _together_.”

Erica’s eyes soften, “I’d- I’d like that very much.”

“You think?” Hyde asks softer too.

“Definitely.” Erica says confidently.

“Okay! That settles that.” Hyde pushes herself off the counter and takes a step back. “Now,” she says moving over toward the stove top and cranking the heat under the pan, “breakfast!” 

\------

_Erica and Hyde hop into the hot-rod red, Ford De Luxe convertible. Hyde takes the wheel, flipping up the collar of her black leather jacket. Erica smiles over at her, brown hair permed and bouncy, and the Hyde starts driving away from the school. As they turn around, they wave the graduation carnival away._

_Don and Jack wave back in their T-Bird jackets, and Fez and Michelle in their colorful swing dresses._

_Hyde keeps driving toward the clear blue sky, away from Point Place High, when suddenly the car lifts off the ground._

_“This is it!” Hyde shouts, gleeful. She turns to Erica smiling, the car continuing up toward the sun, “This is it Erica!”_

_The pair laugh in the flying car, voices tingling with magic. They get closer and closer to the sun, giddy in its warmth._

_And then, without warning or premonition, the car plummets back to Earth._

\------

“Uggggghhh” Erica groans as she turns off her alarm clock. It’s Monday and although Kitty pleaded her case to take another day off, Red was firm in the decision that she should go back today.

“The kid can’t miss any more school.” He argued, “She has a note from the doctor to skip gym, but I don’t want her missing anything else.”

It could be worse. Julie Calder and the others were suspended for the week, pending review for expulsion by the school board, so at least Erica wouldn’t have to see them. But that still left everyone else, who based on the size of Point Place High, already knew what happened. And, if they didn’t, Erica’s face still looked rough enough that they’d know _something_ happened. She had been waiting for this all weekend, knowing that her little reprieve wouldn’t last forever, but this still sucked. 

Digging the heel of her palms into her eyes and groaning, Erica finally decided to get out of bed, knowing if she didn’t soon, Red was going to start banging pans together. 

She got dressed, grabbed her backpack, and started downstairs toward the kitchen. There, waiting for her, was Hyde and her dad at the table, and her mom at the stove.

“Oh, Erica!” Her mom exclaimed when she walked through the door, flapping her hands about, “Good morning sweet pea!”

Erica kissed her cheek as she passed and took a seat at the table.

“Erica, I was just about to get the pots and pans,” Red commented from behind his newspaper, “you two better leave or you’ll be late.”

“But,” Erica stuttered, “breakfast!”

“Oh honey, just take a piece of toast with you.” Kitty said as she put a plate down on the table.

Erica huffed and grabbed a slice and her backpack, making her way to sliding-glass doors. Hyde stood and trailed after her.

“Have a good day!” Kitty called after them.

“This bites.” Erica curses as she makes her way to the passenger side of the Vista Cruiser. Kitty suggested that Hyde should drive while Erica’s ribs continue to heal, and she couldn’t really find a reason to object. It was weird, though, being the passenger in her own car.

“Yeah,” Hyde nodded, “school blows.”

Erica had to hold back her response. Hyde more than anyone knew that wasn’t what she was referring to. They fell into a silence that was broken by the backseat door suddenly opening.

“Hey guys.” Don called as he crawled into the back of the Cruiser. 

“Hey.” Erica and Hyde called back, or more so groaned back. Hyde pulled out of the driveway and the three headed to school.

\------

The day was more uneventful than Erica expected, which cooled her anxieties some. Her first few periods went by without so much as a blink from anyone else, even her teachers. Lunch was actually good because it was mac n cheese day-one of the only edible meals to come out of the cafeteria.

Maybe this was going to be a reality check for Erica. Maybe people didn’t actually care or think about her life as much as she thought they did. After lunch, Erica was half-convinced that she could possibly go through the whole day with no one looking at her funny or talking about the… incident.

It wasn’t until fourth period when she remembered _who_ was in her Geometry class. Sitting by the front when she walked into the room was Betty Calder.

As in Julie Calder’s _sister_ Betty Calder.

Erica walked into the room with her head down, hoping to avoid eye contact, or hopefully go by completely unnoticed by the other girl. She walked around the desks toward her seat in the back. She almost made it too, but as she approached the corner of the room, Suzie Coen dropped her notebook.

“Ope!” She exclaimed, and Betty’s head turned toward the noise, blonde curls bouncing over her shoulder. Her eyes found Erica’s, and for a moment, the brunette was frozen in place.

Erica stood like a deer; eyes wide in panic as she was caught in the net of Betty’s gaze. It was hard to tell what blonde girl was thinking, but the way her eyes seemed to burn to the back of Erica’s brain could _not_ mean anything good. Mrs. George walked into the room and broke Betty’s spell. Erica took her seat, knowing concentrating during class was a lost cause.

It was maybe the longest 50 minutes of Erica’s life, and all the while her eyes were glued to the clock. When the bell finally rang, Erica stood up faster than Jesse Owens, picking up her stack of books she had readied as the clock ticked down, and bolted for the door. She had made it past the threshold and well into the hall before she heard someone call her name.

“Erica!” Betty Calder shouted after her. Erica pretended not to hear anything and kept walking to art class.

“Erica Forman!” Betty called again, sounding closer than she had before, “Erica!” 

Suddenly Erica felt a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched so hard she made airtime. Turning around in defeat Erica came face-to-face with Betty, who was panting a bit.

“Damn Forman.” She huffed, trying to catch her breath, “You’ve got some long legs there.”

“Listen, Betty,” Erica said rather forcefully, “I know you’re probably mad at me, but I don’t want any trouble, _ok_?”

Betty looked up at her with knit brows. She looked... well, sad, almost. Erica’s face felt hot under her gaze, an embarrassed flush running its way up her neck.

“Erica,” Betty said in a somber little voice. She shook her head, “I’m not mad at you. I just- “she looked down at her hands and awkwardly rubbed her wrist with her thumb and forefinger, “look, what my sister and her friends did to you was just awful.”

“It… was?” Erica asked dumbly.

Betty looked up shocked, “Yes!” she exclaimed, “When I heard what happened I couldn’t believe it!” Betty shook her head some more and fixed her eyes on Erica’s cheek. “Erica, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Erica’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped a little bit, “O- Oh.” She stammered.

“Anyway,” Betty continued, “I have to go to class, but” she pivoted her body and looked at Erica over her shoulder, “I truly am sorry.”

Then Betty walked away, leaving Erica standing in the middle of the hall. She would have stayed like that the rest of the day if it weren’t for the bell.

It was all she could think about in art class. Her second attempt at a mug was no better than the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty was fun to write, and I really wanted to play with the idea that there were people in the town who are open minded and sympathetic towards Erica and Hyde. 
> 
> Erica's dream is a reference to the ending of Grease which, for the sake of this story, in this universe came out in 1977. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	7. Name of the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a head on the day of Erica's hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of homophobia!

Jack’s dad made it so that Erica could submit a written testimony and not have to appear in court. This meant that Wednesday, while he was at the hearing, Erica was in English class.

Mrs. Hatty had gotten to the point in the school year where she didn’t feel like teaching, so they’d been doing in-class reading of _Pride and Prejudice_. Erica had already read it _twice_ , and since Mrs. Hatty was hardly concealing the fact that she was sleeping, Erica was doing some personal reading.

When Jen and Penny came to visit, Penny had brought her a book as a present, a novel by one of her friend’s called _The Female Man_.

“Science fiction isn’t really my thing,” Penny had said, “I mean, Joanna is incredibly talented, but I think you’re going to get more use out of this than I will.”

So now Erica was reading a book, trying not to think about the hearing.

It was easy to get lost in the tale of Janet’s world _Whileaway_ , where there are only women and all women are lesbians. It’s meant to be a utopia, and Erica is enthralled.

But, even as captivating as the book was, she couldn’t keep her mind from wandering toward what she imagined was happening in a courthouse all the way across town. It was strange to think that by the time she got home from school, some of her classmates might be sentenced to fates as bad as prison.

 _They deserve it_. Erica reminded herself. _They deserve it_.

But “deserving” was too abstract. It was different to simply _say_ that someone deserved punishment then to actually see them punished. I mean prison was-

Erica thought about Hyde. What would she want to happen to those girls if it was Hyde who had been beaten? How would she feel?

Erica knew that if it was her girlfriend who was hurt, she would want the people responsible punished. She would want them jailed and their lives ruined. Her heart picked up pace just thinking about it. She would tear people apart for Hyde. So why couldn’t Erica rally this passionately around herself? Why did it feel so difficult to want her own justice?

Maybe there is a part of her that believes, even now, that she deserved it.

Erica feels ashamed to even think this way. What would Hyde say? Probably something about not conforming to Christian hegemonic society’s moral compass, or… something.

And then there was the Betty of it all. The gang had been shocked to hear of their encounter, and rightly so. If Julie’s own sister was against her, that had to mean something right? And to apologize to Erica to boot, well, that was a crystal-clear sign that the other girls were in the wrong. 

Erica doesn’t know how she’ll feel about either outcome later that day. This was all so complicated, and it made her head hurt. She was in school, why couldn’t her head just be empty like the rest of the class, instead of pounding against her skull with too many conflicting thoughts?

After reading the same page ten times, Erica gives up on her book for now, and decides to wait out the rest of class with her head on her desk. Folding her arms into a nest, she closes her eyes and puts face down onto it

\------

_Erica and Hyde are in a horse drawn carriage. Erica’s hair is still bob-length. although it’s not as messy as usual, and she’s wearing a romantic, lush, Georgian-style dress. Hyde is wearing a fancy waistcoat and dashing trousers._

_“We’re married now, Mrs. Hyde, and we’re fabulously wealthy,” Erica says, “We can go anywhere we want.”_

_“My love,” Hyde says in an over-done attempt at a posh voice, “wherever your heart desires. Just speak its name and my coachman will take us there.”_

_Erica brings a gloved finger to her chin in thought, “Oh,” she gasps in glee, “The moon!” She grins._

_Hyde laughs to herself before pulling the curtain to speak with the driver._

_“To the moon!” Hyde commands, and the coachman nods in understanding._

_The carriage moves forward a bit more before its wheels buckle as it lifts off of the ground. The horses gallop through air, and the couple make way to the heavens._

\------

“Miss Forman!” Mrs. Hatty exclaimed, waking Erica up from her nap. Her head bolted upright and she looked around to see that the classroom was empty. “The bell has wrung.” Mrs. Hatty sneered.

Erica buzzed around her desk, collecting all of her books and shoving them haphazardly into her backpack, “Sorry Mrs. Hatty.” She called from the door.

Erica made her way to the bleachers for lunch instead of the cafeteria. Today Kitty had packed both her and Hyde some sandwiches. She also sent them with Yoo-Hoos which was probably Kitty’s attempt to cheer them up over the hearing being today. Erica surely wasn’t complaining.

“Chocolate milk?” Erica said as she pulled it out of her lunch, “well, don’t I feel fancy!”

Hyde smirked, “Yeah, Forman,” she lifts the sandwich in her hand, “this is just like the Ritz.”

Erica laughs and raised her own sandwich to toast them. She felt better, here with Hyde near her. Lunch is quick and spent mostly in an easy silence.

Hyde wont dare mention the hearing. Probably partly because she doesn’t want to have to convince Erica that the other girls deserved to be punished, which would inevitably happen, but also because it was nice to pretend like nothing weird was happening. Everything was normal if they said it was.

Erica cracked the lid of her Yoo-Hoo and took a chocolatey swig.

“So,” She says, “I’ve been reading that book Penny gave me.”

Hyde hums, “And, how is it?”

Erica grins, “Pretty cool,” she sips her drink, “it’s about like, alternate dimensions, and one of them is this lesbian utopia.”

Hyde’s eyebrows go wide, “Those are real, you know.” she says completely serious.

“What,” Erica quirks a brow, “alternate dimensions?”

“Nah man,” Hyde shakes her head, “lesbian utopias.”

Erica laughs.

“I’m serious Erica!” Hyde exclaims, “there are these communes in the mountains that are lesbian only civilizations and they’re, like, _fully_ utopias.

Erica grins, “Is that where you want to escape to after graduation?”

Hyde blushes, “No.” She licks her lips nervously.

“Oh?” Erica asks, “And why not? It sounds like your kind of place.”

Hyde’s face goes soft and sincere, a rare look on the curly-haired girl, “You wouldn’t be there.”

Now, it’s Erica’s turn to blush.

She leans over and kisses Hyde silly. 

\------

The rest of the day goes by in a flash. Betty doesn’t really look at Erica in Geometry, but she doesn’t blame her. Just because she thinks what happened was wrong, surely that doesn’t mean she wants her sister in prison.

Back in the basement after school, the whole gang is talking about a pimple on Mr. Brauhn, the substitute science teacher’s, face.

“It was freaking me out!” Don said with a scrunched-up face, “Like, that thing has its own eyes, and they were following me.”

“Yes,” Fez agrees, “Just like a painting in Scooby Doo.”

Michelle laughs with her teeth out, “Yeah,” she giggles, “I wonder what language it would speak.”

Don stuck the back of his hand to his cheek and turned his fingers into a puppet, “I’m Mr. Brauhn’s pimple,” he said through giggles, making his hand move as he spoke, “and I’m gross. Blaarghh.”

Everyone laughs, and Erica says, “Man, I wish I was in that class.”

“I don’t know,” Fez says, “It’s funny now when you don’t see it, but in person it was just disgusting.” 

“Don’t listen to her Erica,” Michelle grins, “In person it was funny too.”

“It sounds gross.” Jack shudders, “Good thing my skin is impeccable.” 

“No its not.” Michelle rebutted.

Jack gasped, before Michelle leaned over and kissed his cheek, “See,” she says leaning back, “I pecked it.”

Don and Fez roll their eyes.

The gang continue talking until suddenly they hear footfall on the stairs. It’s Red and Kitty and-

“Dad?” Jack asks, standing up.

Mr. Burkhart looks about how Erica expects Jack to look in thirty years. His jet-black hair is coiffed with gel, exposing a sharp widows peak. He has an even sharper chin, and a pronounced jaw. His face is very handsome, and his stature is as petite as his son’s.

He walks into the basement, looking out of place in his clean-cut suit, dress shoes, and briefcase.

“Maybe you aren’t too small for that briefcase Jack,” Don whispers appreciatively to his friend.

“Dad,” Jack ignores him, “What are you doing here? Is the hearing over?”

Mr. Burkhart looks very serious, and Erica can’t tell if that’s just his face or if it’s something else.

“Erica,” He looks directly at her, “do you want to talk here? Or we can go somewhere more private.”

Erica stands, “Here’s fine.” Her heart is beating so fast.

Mr. Burkhart nods his head and clears his throat.

“So,” He says without much pretense, “Miss Calder and her friends have all admitted to the attack.”

Erica smiles at his words and looks to her parents, but they still look serious and so she knows it must not be that simple. “That’s a good thing,” she asks, looking back at him “right?”

Mr. Burkhart sighs, “In most circumstances it would be, yes.” He assures her, “But, in this case, after hearing your written testimony, they have denied that they blocked your path to leave the room. They admitted to attacking you, but they claimed it was in self-defense.”

“But,” Erica asks, “They weren’t provoked, and none of them were hurt. How can that be self-defense?”

“They enacted a gay panic defense.” Mr. Burkhart admits finally. He sighs, “Their story was that while they were changing in the locker room, you made verbal advances of a homosexual nature towards them.” Erica’s eyebrows knit tightly together as she listens. “There is a legal precedent that people in such a situation can plead temporary insanity on the basis of a gay panic. Since the origins of the altercation are just your word against theirs’, the court ruled in favor of- “

“Their word.” Erica finished for him, swallowing thickly. 

“Yes,” He nodded his head, “I’m sorry Erica.” 

Her mind was racing and as she registered all of the other people in the room, looking at her with sad eyes, Erica suddenly wished she'd chosen to be alone.

She looked over to her parents. Red’s mouth was a tight line and his eyes were hard, looking away from her. Kitty was looking at her, but she looked like she might burst into tears at the slightest change in airflow. Erica didn’t know which was worse. 

She suddenly felt her eyes grow wet and heavy, and she knew she needed to get out of their fast before the dam broke.

“Thank you, Mr. Burkhart.” She said in a polite but wobbly voice, before making her way toward the stairs. While she was ascending, she heard Hyde’s voice calling behind her.

“Erica, wait!” she cried, but Erica knew that if she didn’t keep moving, she was going to break before she got to her room. 

Erica moved up the stairs as fast as she could. Ignoring the dull soreness in her side at the harsh movements and continuing up one flight, making her way toward and up the other.

When she was finally on the second floor, she flung her door wide open, somewhat knowing that Hyde was still following her, but also not caring enough to close it as she threw herself at her bed.

She wailed into her pillow, and it was like the sky breaking open.

A few seconds later, Hyde made it to the doorway, pausing to take in the wreckage of her girlfriend.

“Erica,” She breathes as she makes her way over to the bed, closing the door behind her. The sound of her voice is drowned out by the other girl’s cries. Silently, Hyde makes her way onto the bed, kneeling next to Erica, placing a hand on her back.

“Erica,” she whispers, rubbing soothing circles there.The sound of her name makes Erica cry harder.

“Let it out,” Hyde says, “It’s ok.”

Erica finally lifts her head and looks at Hyde. They hold eye contact, Erica’s face red and splotchy and tear stained, her hair wild and her lip quivering.

“Steph-” she sobs, and Hyde draws her to her chest, cradling the back of Erica’s head in her hand and rubbing the space between her shoulders. “I didn’t,” she blubbers, “I didn’t.”

“I know, Doll,” Hyde draws her impossibly closer, “I know. You’re ok.” Hyde chants, dropping a kiss to Erica’s hair, “You’re going to be ok.”

Hyde holds her like that, whispers soft things about how _good_ she is, how much Hyde loves her, and how _It’s ok_ , until Erica has cried herself to sleep.

That night she doesn’t dream of anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to write... 
> 
> Erica's dream is Jane Austen themed, but not a direct reference!
> 
> The book "The Female Man" by Joanna Russ is a real book and a great piece of 20th century literature! In this story, Penny and Joanna are friends!
> 
> Only one more chapter and then an epilogue!
> 
> I hope you like it so far! Leave me a comment telling me what you think :)


	8. It's Ecstasy When You Lay Down Next to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty says something that changes everything. Erica and Hyde think about the future.

School the next day is wretched. Erica’s body is there, but her mind is completely gone somewhere else.

She just can’t believe she ever doubted that the four girls should be held accountable. Now that they’ve been spared, it just seems so obvious how unjust this outcome is. 

She’s dreading next week when their suspension ends. Erica doesn’t think she has the stomach to look at them or even be in the same _room_ as them, and there're still _months_ left in the semester. 

She tries not to let that part consume her but it’s hard.

Erica’s leaves Geometry in a complete blur, not really sure what even happened at the beginning of the day when she picks up her books to leave.

“Erica!” comes a faint call behind her. It feels like that’s been happening to her a lot lately. Not seeing the point in ignoring it she stops and turns around.

It’s Betty Calder, again, and she’s suddenly gone from across the hall to right in front of her face.

“Erica, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry about the hearing.” Betty’s face looks pinched and regretful, and Erica believes her, but she doesn’t understand.

“Why?” Erica asks, but there's not much behind it, “She’s _your_ sister.”

Betty rolls her eyes, “Julie is my sister, but she's also a bully and a bigot and she deserves to face the consequences of that. Actually,” she leans a little closer to Erica, “that’s more the reason I wanted to talk.”

“What is?” Erica asks a bit incredulously.

“I don’t know if I should be telling you this,” Betty says in a hushed tone, “but the school board called my house this morning. Julie and her friends have all been _expelled_.”

Erica’s mouth drops, “what?” she asks, unsure if she’s hallucinating and Betty’s, like, some mirage in this desert of sucky-ness.

“My mom and dad were yelling about it all morning,” Betty smirks, “and I guess an official from the school board reviewed the hearing last night and decided that because the other stuff was just your words against each other, the only evidence that mattered was that you got hurt, and that they admitted to hurting you.”

Erica was stunned. She felt like crying again. Instead she just laughs.

“You’re serious?” She exclaims.

A smile tugs at Betty’s lips, “Yeah, I’m serious. Julie’s going to repeat her senior year at Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow next year." Her smile turns into a smirk, "Which looks as desperate as it is because we're not even Catholic. ”

“Well," Erica's mouth twitches a little, "thanks for telling me Betty.” 

“Of course Erica.” Betty replies. 

They part ways and Erica beams, like the sun coming through the clouds after it's rained all day.

\------

Friday at school was rather uneventful in an excellent way. The past week has been far too eventful for Erica’s liking.

Her parents were thrilled to hear the school board’s verdict, and they even got a call from the superintendent in the morning confirming it.

That night, after a celebratory dinner of… Shepherd’s pie, Erica and Hyde snuck off to Hyde’s room in the basement. They were carefully cuddled up against each other on the makeshift bed. Erica’s ribs were finally feeling somewhat normal, although she knew that it would be another handful of weeks before she could properly call them _healed_. 

“Steph?” she whispered, propping herself up on an elbow.

“Yeah doll?” Hyde responded.

“I want to get out of here.”

Hyde’s face crinkles in confusion for a second before it lights up in understanding, “You do?” She asks through a growing smile.

“Yeah.” Erica breathes, moving a hand to run her fingers through the front of Hyde’s hair, “I know it’s not for a while, like a whole year, but when we graduate I want to go to college, and I want to apply to places _far_ away from Point Place.”

Hyde grinned, “Milwaukee has some great schools.”

Erica hums in affirmation, “So does New York.” She says and Hyde’s eyes sparkle.

"We could always head west, make our way to California." she suggested. 

Erica laughs, "I think my mom would lose her mind if we were too far to visit on the weekends." 

“Wherever you want to go,” Hyde says, picks up her girlfriend’s hand and kisses it, “you can count me in. Wherever your heart desires, I’ll take you there.”

Erica gasps a little, feeling a delightful sensation of deja vu, “As long as I’m with you, I’d go to the moon.”

Hyde closes the distance between them until their lips are a breath apart, “To the moon, then.” she mutters.

Their kiss makes Erica see stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but only the epilogue is next, which is somehow shorter. 
> 
> Thank you for getting this far!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	9. You Make Loving Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

“Hey,” Hyde says as she walks into the basement one Saturday afternoon in April.

It’s been a few months since the locker room incident unfolded, and things in Point Place have returned to their normal (whatever normal is) with Summer on the horizon. The whole town was a fuss for a few weeks after Julie Calder had been expelled, but like most things, when the newest gossip came about the mills stopped caring about the Formans and their gay daughter. Erica's face was clear of all evidence of the encounter, and she and Hyde were doing their best to put what happened behind them too.

The only thing that's really stuck is that Hyde has been calling Erica by her first name more, reserving her last name for when she's pissed or flirting, which is still much of the time. Also, in a surprising twist, Erica and Betty have become good friends, and it's not uncommon to find the blonde among the ranks in the basement. Not today though. 

Erica looks over her shoulder to find Hyde wearing a large corduroy jacket and carrying a generous stack of vinyl. She sets them down by the record player.

“What’chya got there?” Erica asks from the couch. 

“Why don’t you come over here and find out.” Hyde smirks.

Erica huffs and gets off the couch. She sits on her heals by the foot of the record player and sifts through the stack.

“Whoa!” She exclaims, “Where’d you get all these?”

“Leo gave ‘em to me.” Hyde shrugs, “He’s downsizing or something.”

Erica flips through the vinyl, mostly singles, before a familiar one catches her eyes. Her fingers stop and she picks the record up to look at it.

“Ooh!” She stands and slips the sleeve off of the small record, placing it on the player. She sticks her tongue between her lips in concentration as she moves the needle over the grooves.

“What are you playing?” Hyde asks as she waits for the song to start.

Erica grabs each of Hyde’s hands in her own, “Why don’t you come over here,” she pulls her girlfriend into the open space behind the couch, “and find out.”

Suddenly, Fleetwood Mac’s “You Make Loving Fun” starts to flow out of the speakers.

Erica smiles coyly and starts to move their clasped hands back and forth. “What are you doing?” Hyde laughs.

“ _We’re_ dancing.” Erica grins. “ _Sweet wonderful you_ ” She sings, and Hyde smiles, “ _You make me happy with the things you do_.”

“You’re such a sap.” Hyde giggles, but she’s blushing.

“Come on _baby_ ,” Erica waggles her eyebrows, “dance with me!”

Hyde blushes and starts to move her arms with Erica’s.

“ _I never did believe in miracles/but I've a feeling it's time to try_.” Erica’s singing is off-key. It’s just bad, and Hyde wants to laugh, like she’s a bottle of pop and all the fizzy bubbles are rising through her body. “ _I never did believe in the ways of magic_!” Erica practically screams the word _magic_ , and Hyde does laugh this time, “ _But I'm beginning to wonder why_.”

They sway through the song, holding hands and shimmying. Erica scream-sings a few more lyrics before Hyde pulls her by her hands until their torso’s meet. She lets go of Erica’s hands in favor of wrapping her arms around her torso. Their silly shimmies turn into swaying.

They still have a year left in this town, a whole twelve months in this house, in this room. Lately they've been talking more and more about leaving, hitting the road and seeing the world outside of Point Place together. 

They have twelve months and a lifetime of _this_. 

“ _You_ ,” Hyde sings at her softly, “ _you make loving fun_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all for now.
> 
> I know this is short but I wanted to give a sense that yes, the kids are alright. 
> 
> This has been such a healing story to write, and I hope you find it the same to read. 
> 
> Big thank you to deartangerine!! 
> 
> I dedicate this story to my fellow lesbians, you deserve peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this whole work is a project of personal reflection. 
> 
> The healing parts come after the heartbreak, though!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!!


End file.
